A conventional wiring structure around the edges of a liquid crystal display device is a straight-line pattern. However, the development of the liquid crystal display device is progressing toward the widescreen types, therefore the edge areas for wirings are narrower than before. In addition, according to design with increased substrate utilization rate, distances between the wirings of the liquid crystal display device are closer. In another aspect, design of a gate driving integrated circuit (IC) tends to be chip on glass (COG), that is, the driving integrated circuit is manufactured on an array substrate. Timing signals are transmitted via the wirings from a source driving integrated circuit to the gate driving integrated circuit. In order to prevent the timing signals from distortion, the wiring areas are enlarged for reducing resistance. However, because the areas inside the liquid crystal display device are limited, the wirings are often closer to the edges being cut and polished.
A glass substrate is usually cut into a plurality of display panels, for example, six pieces of display panels. Accordingly, the glass substrate needs to be proceeded with the cutting process for separating into the display panels. The display panels will have sharp edges after the glass substrate is cut, and the sharp edges need to be polished when considering the stress and safety of the workers. The wirings around the edges of the display panel still remain a straight-line pattern before and after the edges of the display panel are polished, so it is difficult for the workers to distinguish a border of the wirings around the edges of the display panel. Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A illustrates a liquid crystal display device 100 before panel edges thereof are polished. FIG. 1B illustrates the liquid crystal display device 100 after panel edges thereof are polished. When the liquid crystal display device 100 proceeds to be polished, wiring areas are too easily polished and removed. As a result, a part of an outermost peripheral wiring 102 in FIG. 1A is polished and removed or the outermost peripheral wiring 102 is totally polished and removed as shown in FIG. 1B. Resistance of the wiring areas is accordingly changed to affect output signals, and display quality of the liquid crystal display device 100 is thus abnormal.
The conventional method to prevent the outermost peripheral wiring from being polished and removed is to make a mark at a specific position of each side of the liquid crystal display device. Then, each mark is utilized to indicate a polished edge of each side of the liquid crystal display device. The conventional method has to add a step of making the mark in the manufacturing processes of the liquid crystal display device, and only the wirings adjacent to the marks at the specific positions will not be polished and not be removed, however, the other wirings which are not adjacent to the marks might still be polished and removed.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problem that the straight-line pattern wirings of the liquid crystal display device are not easily distinguishable and thus polished and removed. The above-mentioned problem affects the output signals and leads to the abnormal display quality of the liquid crystal display device.